You, Me, and Halloween
by Arashiyama Misaki
Summary: Halloween, saat di mana Cielle Phantomhive membuka tentang pikirannya pada Sebastian. Oke, summary-nya rusak. NJSA, NSNUB. Sebastian & Fem!Ciel, no romance.


Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji punya Toboso Yana.

Warning: **NJSA** (Nggak Jelas Stadium Akhir), **NSNUB** (Nggak Suka Nggak Usah Baca).

Title: **You, Me, and Halloween**

Character: Sebastian M. & Fem!Ciel P.

Genre: Drama dan … well yes sedikit sentuhan romance. (SEDIKIT?)

Rate: …Bagaimana jika kita asumsikan K+ saja?

Summary: Halloween, saat di mana Cielle Phantomhive membuka tentang pikirannya pada Sebastian. Oke, summary-nya rusak.

*u*

**London, United Kingdom.**

Malam telah mengerubungi negara di bawah kepempimpinan Ratu Victoria ini. Hari ini tanggal 31 Oktober, yang memiliki satu arti: Halloween.

Anak-anak kecil dengan kostum-kostum beragam mulai mendatangi rumah-rumah di kota ini, dengan berteriak "_Tricks or treat_!" dan mengangkat kantong ke arah pemilik rumah; yang akan memberikan mereka permen dan cokelat yang berjumlah sama rata.

Begitu juga dengan Phantomhive Mansion. Mansion di ujung kota London itu akan selalu ikut serta menjadi sasaran dalam acara apapun; Paskah, Halloween, Natal, maupun Tahun Baru.

Semuanya bergiliran membukakan pintu bagi anak-anak kecil dari London itu. Sebastian, Mey Rin, Finnian, Baldroy, hingga Cielle—sang Nona.

Pintu terketuk, dan Cielle Phantomhive memegang kenop pintu seraya meraih ujung toples kaca berisi permen dan cokelat untuk anak-anak kecil yang datang.

"_Tricks or treat!_" seru tiga anak-anak kecil di depannya. Cielle tersenyum—tentu, senyum palsu—dan meraih toples kaca yang telah tersentuh oleh tangan kirinya; membagikan permen dan cokelat ke dalam kantong hitam milik ketiga anak itu.

Ketiga anak itu langsung berlarian ke halaman mansion sambil tertawa-tawa. Cielle berdiri sambil menatap tubuh ketiga anak itu dan tersenyum—dan ini bukan senyum palsu. Sebastian berjalan ke arahnya dan meraih toples kaca itu; menaruhnya. Meraih jaket yang ia bawa di tangan lainnya dan memakaikannya kepada Nonanya.

"Cuaca malam ini dingin," kata iblis itu. Cielle memegang ujung kerah jaketnya dan tiba-tiba memeluk Sebastian.

"Kadang … aku sering merasa tidak dihargai. Olehmu … oleh keempat _servants_ Phantomhive …," ucapnya, "namun … aku selalu berpikir ulang …," ia menelan ludahnya, "jika kalian tidak menghargaiku—" Jari telunjuk Sebastian menempel di bibir Cielle, membungkamnya.

"Ini malam Halloween, Nona Muda. Anda tidak harus berbicara seperti itu. Nikmati malam ini saja," potong Sebastian sambil tersenyum. Cielle menatap Sebastian nanar sebelum menghela napasnya keras.

Pintu diketuk. Sebastian membuka kenop pintu dan seperti biasa, anak-anak kecil di malam Halloween, mengulurkan kantong seraya berseru, "_Tricks or treat!_" secara bersamaan.

"Anak-anak terakhir, ya?" tanya Sebastian sendiri setelah menutup pintu dan mengadahkan kepalanya ke _pocket clock_-nya. Ia mengembalikan jam itu ke dalam sakunya dan berjalan ke arah Cielle; menggendongnya.

"Sebaiknya Anda segera berada di kamar Anda," ucap Sebastian saat Cielle baru saja melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sebastian.

Cielle terduduk di atas kasurnya, menatap wajah Sebastian. Ia mengangkat telapak tangannya ke arah Sebastian, memintanya menggenggamnya. Sebastian tersenyum sesaat. Tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan putih itu menyahut tangan mungil Cielle, menggenggamnya.

"Kadang aku rasa kau tidak menghargaiku," ujarnya, mengembalikan haluan pembicaraan yang sangat ingin ia bicarakan.

"Tapi jika kau tidak menghargaiku, mengapa kau masih mengabdi menjadi _butler_-ku?" tanya Cielle pada dirinya sendiri, tentu. Ia menghela napasnya dan memeluk Sebastian. "Aku tahu kalau ini konyol tapi … aku menyayangimu. Aku rasa kau seperti Ayah, Ibu, semuanya. Aku rasa kau satu-satunya makhluk yang menyayangiku, yang dapat mengetahui siapa aku. Walau kau adalah iblis yang sewaktu-waktu akan memakan jiwaku …." Ia berbisik dan melepaskan pelukannya. Sebastian tertawa kecil dan membaringkan tubuh ringkih itu di atas ranjang.

"Nona Muda, tolong tunggu sebentar," kata Sebastian sambil meninggalkan Cielle sendirian. Tak lama kemudian ia datang dengan membawa kereta makanan yang di atasnya berada cangkir beserta teko teh, kue, dan permen-permen.

"Happy Halloween, _Young Mistress_," ucap Sebastian. Tangannya menuangkan teh di atas kereta itu ke cangkir dan menyerahkannya kepada Nonanya.

Tangan kecil Cielle meraih cangkir itu dan meneguknya perlahan.

"Happy Halloween _for you, too_, Sebastian," ujar Cielle sambil tersenyum.

**End**

_IckyAlice-Espoir_, gue udah turutin request-an lo. Beserta keinginan _ariadneLacie_ yang kepingin banget baca fic Halloween gue.

Lo berdua puas? Kalau belom, gue jotos.

Oke emang ini lagi-lagi pendek. Gak tau kenapa gue emang susah buat fic sepanjang monorail sekarang. Ujungnya pasti pendek lagi.

Setidaknya gue udah berusaha. Malam, guys. Happy Halloween.

Review dipersilahkan. Flame nggak terlalu tapi boleh aja. Fave juga.


End file.
